1. Field of the Invention
The Present invention relates to a motor vehicle computer system in the form of a navigation or multimedia system, having a central processor with associated memory elements, and also an input unit, an output unit and a reader for a bulk storage medium, which are each connected to the central processor. The invention also relates to a storage medium for such a motor vehicle computer system and to a method for enabling a file stored on a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle navigation systems as such have been known for a relatively long time and are increasingly offered in new vehicles or for retrofitting purposes. In this context, the maps required for route calculation are stored on a storage medium together with other files, such as travel guides or hotel guides. The storage medium generally provided for this purpose is a CD-ROM, which stores the appropriate files.
The navigation system contains an associated reader for reading the files. A storage medium such as a CD-ROM or also, in particular, a DVD has a high storage capacity, so that a large amount of data, possibly in compressed form, can be stored. Such a storage medium can therefore have a high selling value. Using suitable devices, such as a so-called “CD burner”, it is a relatively simple matter to make copies of a CD-ROM. Copied CD-ROMs are sometimes swapped free of charge among interested parties or are sold illegally. There is therefore a need to enable appropriate programs or, more generally, files only for registered users.
Since a single CD-ROM or DVD can hold a number of programs or files, for example the roadmap data for Europe, it is also important to enable only individual files or a particular number of files, such as the roadmap data for a country, for a particular user. Ideally, such enabling should again be associated with an appropriate level of copy protection, so that, once the file has been enabled, it can also be used only by the registered and authorized user.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to specify a motor vehicle computer system which allows only an authorized user to use particular roadmap data or programs.
Another object of the invention is to specify a protected storage medium for navigation or multimedia systems. A third object is to specify a method for enabling a file, stored on a storage medium together with at least one other file, for use by a motor vehicle computer system. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in light of the following Summary and Detailed Description of the present invention.